Hermione's Sacrifice
by Chelseyhoney13
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW... too lazy 2 make summary
1. Chapter 1: Bad New's First

Chapter 1: Bad News First.  
  
"What does it mean?" Draco asked as he looked at Hermione as she cried sitting on her bed. "It means I'm pregnant," Hermione said through her sobs, "I thought you did the spell to keep this from happening. I'm only fourteen! What am I going to tell mum and father?! They'll never forgive me! This is your entire fault, GET OUT!"  
  
"What happened Hermione?" Harry asked as Draco stormed out. "I'm pregnant," Hermione said as she threw herself into Harry's arms and began to cry. "GREAT! I can fix that!" Harry yelled as Hermione jumped up in surprise. "What? You can?!" "Sure.. Hold on I've got to get my wand, get comfortable and lie down, but not under the blankets." "Great, I've got to call Draco and apologize, though," Hermione thought to herself. "Ready? Ok, one, two, three, 'Began to grow, but now you're through, get out I say, Get out with you!'" Harry chanted this three times, and the the next day, when Hermione did her pregnancy test again, it said she was NOT pregnant. "So Harry, how'd you do it?" Draco asked in his 'lets be nice to Harry' voice. "I learned last year when I was with your mom!" Harry joked. Harry didn't tell Draco because then he would want to have sex with Hermione constantly!  
  
The next day, Hermione walked up to Harry and told him that she was planning on dumping Draco because of what happened and how she thought that Draco wanted a baby so he said a curse that could make a baby, instead of prevent one. Harry was appalled, and he walked up to Draco punched him in the stomach, and walked away.  
  
"So Ron, did Jeanie say yes?" Harry asked. "No, I decided to ask Jamie, she's hotter and way nicer!" Ron said loudly as he passed Jeanie and Jamie talking. Jeanie had said no, and he didn't want to tell Harry because Harry had gotten any girl he wanted because of his 'legend' and good reputation. Ron was very jealous and ever time Harry went to tell his story, he set him straight and told him that he too, was on those same journeys. 


	2. Chapter 2: Halloween Dance

Chapter 2: Halloween Dance  
  
"Jamie, are you having fun? I know I am!" Ron asked. "Yes Ronald, this is the greatest time I have ever had," Jamie, the muggle born American girl that had been transferred by airplane. After the dance everyone went to the common room, everyone except for Harry and Hermione. "I, I wanted to thank you, you know, for what you did. I really appreciate it. Imagine, a baby with Draco, it would be such a 'squib'!" Hermione joked about the squib, "Anyway, will, will you come with me for a minute, I want to.uh, show you something, yeah, show you something."  
  
They walked up through the great hall through a secret door Hermione had found the day before. It opened up to a big, round room, under where Dumbledore sits at the head table in the Great Hall.  
  
"What are we doing down here?" Harry asked as he dusted off an old chair and sat down. "I told you I wanted to show you something." Hermione said grinning. Hermione started to unbutton her blouse and Harry walked over. "You're beginning to become a bit of a.slut. you know," Harry said jokingly. "I know, and I love it!" She said back.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Wow! That was refreshing," Harry said as he got up off the sheets on the floor. "I'm good aren't I?" Hermione said grinning. "Yeah, but I'm better!" He said as he jumped back onto the sheets next to her. They started kissing, and soon, they were having sex again.  
  
*****************************  
  
Hermione gathered her things and walked out. To her surprise, everyone had heard because they had lost track of time and it was time for breakfast. She was so embarrassed, but she was smiling her devious smile. Dumbledore walked over and whispered in her ear to go straight to his office and that to tell Harry that also.  
  
"Harry, I think I'm going to get kicked out of this school," Hermione said as she got changed. "Why, you're an A student, plus, everyone here has been having sex, what's the big deal?!" Harry said, trying to comfort her. "The big deal is my grades ARE bad! I've been with a lot of guys, and I think Dumbledore has seen me!" "Well, in that case, you're as screwed as I am when you're with me!" Hermione smiled and kissed him. "Oh yeah, well you're not right now are you?" "I'm not quite sure." Harry said nervously. Hermione tried to get him, but he said no, he didn't want to be in more trouble. 


	3. Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Office

Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Office  
  
"Hermione, you first, Harry, wait downstairs." "Professor, please, please, I'm BEGGING YOU! Please, do not expel me! I'll never do that again, I just, I just don't know what came over me!" "Hermione, I know, I was once your age too. I had the same problem, except with a girl named Emily. She was a fox! She knew how to do it good! But that's a whole different story, also, that's why I'm not going to expel you, or Harry. Just, next time, make sure you use protection," Dumbledore said as he winked at Hermione.  
  
************************ "Thank God that's over!" Hermione said as she grabbed Harry's hand and brought him into the new girls bathroom with a giant bathtub and Jacuzzi. She started to undress and she tried to undress Harry too, but of course, he was nervous. "Harry, don't worry! I don't bite!" She said giggling Harry gave in, and he got in the bathtub.  
  
************************ "OH NO! We forgot the spell! Quick, do it now!" Harry yelled. "Ok, watch out now, that baby be gone! Little squib stay away!" Hermione chanted. "Next time, I'll do the spell!"  
  
Hermione told Ron about their dating, and Harry told Jenna, his ex- girlfriend, he wanted to rub it in her face that he had a girlfriend before she got a new boyfriend. "Were you gloating again?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, I hate that girl!" Harry said loudly as he walked by Jenna and kissed Hermione. "You want me to do something about that girl?" Hermione asked in a whisper in the common room. "Yeah! Ha ha ha!" Harry said laughing. "Ok," Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Later that night, Hermione started her plans. She drew out maps, and she planned out times and dates. Plus, she planned out how to keep everyone else from knowing. She figured that by wearing latex gloves, she could hide all fingerprints and keep from getting expelled.  
  
"So, Harry, I have the perfect plans. You'll never see that Jenna girl again!" "Hermione! I was only joking!! You can't, you can't, kill her!" Harry said as he swallowed the giant lump in his throat. "What? I thought you wanted me to?" Hermione explained. "NO!" Harry yelled. He was too stressed to deal with it and he walked away. 


	4. Chapter 4: Problems

Chapter 4: Problems  
  
"Harry, can we talk?" Hermione asked. "Sure, this isn't about killing Jenna is it?" "No, it's about, down under." "What do you mean, down under?" "You know, the little red girl, from Virginia." "What are you talking about?" "I haven't gotten my period!!" "OH!" "It's late by three weeks, I thought I was sick, but, THREE WEEKS?!" "So, what does that have to d with anything?" "It means I'm pregnant." "WHAT! How?" "Remember that night, after we got in trouble? Well, I forgot the spell, and you forgot the spell! And, the time in the library under the invisibility cloak! Plus, the time in your room in the closet." "Oh, well, what should we do?" "We have to go to Madame Pompry!" "To do what? She can't do anything about it!" "Well, I don't want a baby!" "Neither do I!" "Then we'll go to Madame Pompry!"  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione's plan was almost finished. She had everything set, all she had to do was wait for four o'clock. While she waited, she looked through books to find counter curses that could get rid of babies. She found one, but it was a black magic type of spell, she was scared, but it was her only option.  
  
****************** "FOUR O'CLOCK YES!" Hermione yelled as she jumped up and hid with her remote control to her contraption. Jenna got up and was walking around the corner. She noticed rose petals and she followed them. She found herself in the girls bathroom, where Harry was. He was in the bath waiting for her. Or so she thought.  
  
*****HA HA I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Attack!

Chapter 5: Attack!  
  
"Harry?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Yes, Jenna, come on in, I've been waiting for you," Harry said.  
  
"Why, I thought you were going out with Hermione? Are you?"  
  
"No, that bitch!"  
  
"Oh, ok," Jenna said smiling. She still liked Harry, "Are you sure? Do you really like me again?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
As soon as Jenna got in to the tub with 'Harry', Hermione morphed back into her self, jumped out, and hit the button. A clear glass sheet came over the tub, when Jenna went to come up from under the water, she couldn't, and she drowned. Hermione laughed, and she removed the glass sheet so that it looked like she drowned by herself.  
  
"Stupid bitch," Hermione laughed to herself.  
  
Then she went down to the hallway closet and un-did the spell she cast on Harry in order to make him sleep, then she told him that he had fainted, and she had found him and was trying to wake him. She took him to Madame Pompry and she put a bandage on the arm he fell on after Hermione's charm worked.  
  
*******  
  
"There has been a loss in the gryffindor team," Moganagal announced, "Jenna Rock, has drown."  
  
"Hermione, do you have anything to do with this?" Harry asked after everyone left.  
  
"No way! I was with you the whole time remember?" Hermione said, as she changed the subject, "Anyway, do you have configuration next, or D.A.D.A?"  
  
"Um, I have, configuration.''  
  
"Oh, I have D.A.D.A. Oh, I wanted to sit with you!"  
  
"We can sit together at lunch."  
  
"No, I have an interview, about Jenna, I felt bad, and I saw Nevelle in the girls bathroom before it happened."  
  
"That's great! They might figure out who's behind this then!  
  
*********  
  
"Professor, did you find out who is behind this yet?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yes," the professor answered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, um.you!"  
  
Just as Moganagal said this, two guards from Azkaban jumped up from behind the desk. They arrested Neville, and sent an owl to his family. He was to go to trial in a month.  
  
"Can you believe that Neville did that to poor Jenna?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Ah, she probably did something to him, yeah, that's it, she did something to him." Hermione blurted out nervously.  
  
"Are you feeling okay Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione answered, "Let's get to lunch, we're sitting with Ron and Jamie. They're a couple now!!  
  
"Really? I thought Ron liked that other girl?"  
  
"No, now it's Jenna. Aren't you glad I only have one girl?" Harry said with a smile as he leaned over and began to kiss Hermione's neck.  
  
"Harry, stop! I can't have a hickey at lunch! The other four are hidden by my shirt, but my neck! No way buddy boy!"  
Please Review this story!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Lies

Chapter 6: Lies  
  
"Hermione, people have been telling me about, um, well. they saw you with Jenna, before she died. They said that they saw you near her right before you died. Plus, Percy saw you walk out of the bathroom right before they found Jenna, wouldn't you have seen her?!"  
  
"Of course I would of seen her, if she was floating! They found her sunk to the bottom, which means that she was there for awhile. That also means that if she was there for so long, I wouldn't have been able to see her BECAUSE she was at the bottom. Come on Harry, think about it. Would I actually kill anyone and risk getting expelled again?! Then, I would end up in AZKABAN! That would be dreadful. Come on baby, lets go upstairs, to your room. "  
  
"Sorry honey, but, I can't right now. There is way to much on my mind right now, I can't do it right this second."  
  
Hermione went upstairs and thought of a way to find out all the people that had seen her, or heard about it from the others. She had to silence them, or she would be dumped, expelled, and arrested. She had to find a spell.  
  
***********  
  
"Harry sweetie," Hermione said as she hugged him and kissed him.  
  
"Yes beautiful?" He said back with a little smile.  
  
"Can I borrow that old cloak that your father gave you tonight?"  
  
"Why?" Harry asked as he stopped her, "Are you doing something I should know about?"  
  
"NO! Why do you always think of me like that?! I don't know why you even like me! Why would you even consider me as a good girlfriend?! Obviously you doubt everything I do?!" Hermione yelled out loud and ran into her room and locked the door. Then she started laughing. Everyone looked at Harry with an evil look.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione, open up!"  
  
"Go away! You don't even like me!" Hermione yelled as she smiled at the door.  
  
"Fine then! You don't need to be!" Harry yelled back as he smiled at the door.  
  
"Shit, I'm screwed, he won't give me that stupid cloak," Hermione thought in her head.  
  
"I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me! I was upset, I'm sorry!" Hermione fake cried into his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, come to my room, we'll get you that thing you wanted," Harry said, feeling bad.  
  
"Thank you, I'm sorry I yelled at you! Please don't be mad at me!"  
  
"How could I be mad at a beautiful girl like you!"  
  
Everyone was smiling as they came down stairs, they had been listening. Later that night, Hermione went into the library to get information for her giant plot of silencing. She found her spell, and went upstairs with it on her palm.  
  
************* (She went to sleep)  
  
"Hermione, can I speak with you outside?" Percy asked.  
  
"Sure Percy!"  
  
Hermione said the spell as soon as they went outside. He was silenced, and she did the same with the others. Harry started to get her upset, and she was hearing him tell Ron that he was thinking about how she had something to do with Jenna's murder and how Neville was sent to Azkaban.  
  
************  
  
Ron walked over to Harry and looked at him. He was sitting there in deep thought and was in a kind of trance. He looked so smart. (Key Word Here: Looked)  
  
"Hey Harry, what's the square root of 49?"  
  
"Huh, what, oh, Hello Ron," Harry said, snapping out of his 'thinking' mode.  
  
"I have to talk to you about what you said yesterday, and how no one knows anything anymore, but they ramble stupid things about being zapped from behind by a spell."  
  
"Sure Ron, Let's meet at Hagrid's house, then we can go into the dark forest, you know, so we aren't seen or heard by anyone."  
  
"Ok, meet you there at ten o'clock tonight!" Ron said as he walked away. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Listener

Chapter 7: The Listener  
  
"Harry, Harry are you there?" Ron whispered through the bushes.  
  
"No, this is Hermione, why are you in the bushes?" Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her in just as soon as Hagrid opened the door.  
  
"What the hell did you grab me for? I had to tell Hagrid something!"  
  
"Have you seen Harry?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Um, no reason. but, please don't tell Hagrid I'm here, ok?"  
  
"Ok, if I see Harry, I'll tell him you want him."  
  
****  
  
"Ron, come in the forest with me," Harry said as he signaled Ron into the forest.  
  
"Harry, I think Jenna was killed by Hermione. You may not want to." (Harry cut off Ron)  
  
"Stop there, I believe you. I think Hermione did it because Jenna was still attracted to me. But what Hermione can't know, is that I was attracted to her, and a few months before, nine to be exact, me and Jenna were in her room, um, doing something."  
  
"How come you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Because, I just, was afraid you were mad at me because I thought you liked Jenna."  
  
"I was, but, whatever! I don't care anymore! Where is the girl?"  
  
"Shut up! She's in the secret apartment under Gryffindor dormitories. YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!!!!"  
  
"I won't, I swear! But, what are you going to do about Hermione? Will you, um, kill her?"  
  
"No! Of course not! I just, can't let her know that Jenna has a daughter with me and that the daughter is still alive! Let's go back to the castle." "Will you tell Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know, but I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"What, I'll do anything!"  
I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WAIT ONCE AGAIN!!! AH HA HA! LOL. **mUaH** 


	8. Chapter 8: The Switch

Chapter 8: The Switch  
  
"Ron, I need you to take me and Hermione's baby when I switch Jenna and my baby with me and Hermione's baby," Harry said begging Ron to agree.  
  
"Why! I DO NOT WANT A BABY!"  
  
"Ron! I need you to do this for me!"  
  
"Why don't you just talk to Madam Pompry. You can get her to bring Jenna's baby and say that it was Hermione's and then have Hermione have a fake baby, or put a spell on it so that it is born dead so Madam Pompry can say that she saved it and brings out Jenna's baby."  
  
"That could never work!"  
  
"Yeah, it could. Besides, I am not going to take your baby!"  
  
For three weeks, Ron and Harry did not talk. They were real mad and Ron protested about the silly fight. Finally Harry gave in and told Ron he would use his plan.  
  
***************  
  
"Hermione, hurry!"  
  
"Why? This baby won't come without me telling it to!"  
  
"Ha ha let's go!"  
  
Hermione ran into the hospital wing and Madam Pompry got her up into the cot. Four hours later, after a long hard, abusive labor, Hermione gave birth to a boy. She didn't notice that it was a boy, but it was dead. She started to cry while Madam Pompry brought the baby into the back. She put it in a mini cot and switched it with the other baby. She walked back and told Hermione the 'good' news about her baby.  
  
"MY BABY!" Hermione yelled!  
  
"Our baby," Harry corrected.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Madam Pompry yelled and rushed over to Harry to pull him aside.  
  
"What's wrong?! Is everything alright?" Hermione was confused and stressed out.  
  
"Harry, you need to come with me," Madam Pompry said in a calm voice.  
  
"I'll be right back Hermione, I'll take the baby if you want," Harry said.  
  
"No, that's alright."  
  
Harry and Madam Pompry rushed into the back room to find the baby boy had turned into a creature. It was not dead. But Madam Pompry said it was a evil elf. She explained it was evil, and that it was a child of a killer. 


	9. Chapter 9: Anger, then the aftermath

Chapter 9: Tension  
  
Harry and Hermione were happy with their daughter and they loved her. The other baby was kept in the dark forest by Hagrid. It was in a caged in house, but would frequently escape and attempt to kill Hagrid. After the first attempt Hagrid got it and had to keep a gun next to him and under his pillow (just in case.).  
  
"Harry, not to upset you, but our baby doesn't look like me or you really," Hermione said one evening (about 5 years later when the baby((Caroline)) was 6 years old.).  
  
"Oh, well, um. who does she look like?"  
  
"Honestly? She looks a lot like Jenna!"  
  
"No she doesn't! Don't be silly! How could OUR baby look like Jenna?"  
  
"All I know is that that can not be my baby!"  
  
"Well, it is!"  
  
For the rest of the night, Hermione didn't talk to Harry. She just gave him evil looks and whenever he tried to talk she pushed him out of the way and went to talk to Susan.  
  
**********(The next day)  
  
"Hermione, Harry, could you come to my office with me please," Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Sure professor," Harry and Hermione said. (They had made up)  
  
"The other professors and myself, have decided to give you your own room so that you can take care of your daughter. There is an apartment under the rug in the Gryffindor common room, or, you may have the apartment in the great hall," Dumbledore added.  
  
"Wow, thanks! Hermione and I will be most comfortable in the Great Hall apartment, thanks," Harry said as he tried to rush Hermione and him out.  
  
"Actually Harry, I think I might want the apartment in the Gryffindor dormitories," Hermione said while she stood resisting Harry's pull.  
  
All of a sudden Harry stopped and remembered all of the things he left of Caroline's that was in the apartment.  
  
"Ok, then it is settled! You may move your things down there immediately," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Ok, thanks," Harry said as he ran out as fast as he could and hid all of the stuff.  
  
******************  
  
"Won't this be great Harry?!"  
  
"Yeah, we can decorate anyway you like, except for one thing."  
  
"What would that be?" Hermione asked half angry because she had planned on decorating the ENTIRE thing.  
  
"This!" Just as Harry said this he pulled a curtain out of the way to reveal a nursery he had put together for Jenna that had pink and yellow stars on the freshly painted white walls.  
  
"Oh, honey! It's beautiful! I love it!!" Hermione jumped up and down.  
  
"I knew you'd like it!"  
  
They picked up Caroline and put her in her blue pink bed with yellow blankets and pillows and tucked her in for the night.  
  
"You know, Hermione, Caroline is in bed early tonight, and her room is far away from ours, if you wanna."  
  
"One step ahead of you buddy boy!"  
  
Hermione was already in the bed waiting for Harry.  
  
*******************  
HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR..PLEASE REVIEW, EXCEPT YOU JESSICA! LOL 


	10. Chapter 10: Uh Oh

Chapter 10: Uh Ohhhhh!  
  
"Um, Harry, Harry, remember that night two weeks ago, well, um," Hermione stuttered out.  
  
"Shit! We forgot the spell!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yeah we did!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Does that mean." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Yeah it does! I haven't had my period in four weeks!" Hermione was screaming now, "Ah well, I love kids!"  
  
Harry was terrified and was thinking of how he was going to manage another baby. What if this one was evil to? He just kept thinking that. He decided to kill the baby while it was still in Hermione's stomach. He decided to do it that night, while she was sleeping.  
  
"Hermione, you should go to bed, it's really late," Harry said to Hermione trying to get her to go to sleep so that he could get the spell over with.  
  
"Your probably right, I'm going to sleep," Hermione yawned and walked out of the living room.  
  
As soon as Hermione was asleep, Harry put a spell on her to make the baby not grow, and shrink back to nothing. The next day, Hermione started her period and was jumping up and down as Harry wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Harry! Isn't this great!?" Hermione yelled as her smile grew big. They walked into D.A.D.A and saw Snape yelling at Susan Bones.  
  
"You do not! DO NOT! Cast spells on DRACO! He has a tail now because of you! You better not do that again! 45 points will be taken away from Gryffindor for your idiotic actions!" Snape screamed out.  
  
"What!?" Hermione walked right up to Snape and stared into his face and said, "The reason that smart girl did that to idiotic Draco, is because HE was making fun of HER for 2 years! SHE got fed up with HIM and that is why SHE gave that IDIOT a tail, GOT IT?" Hermione was screaming at Snape and was sweating from her speech.  
  
"Ok Miss Granger, please take YOUR seat. Only ten points will be taken from Gryffindor instead of 45, thanks to Miss Grangers nice little speech," Snape said, rather shaken up from being screamed at by a student.  
  
Hermione was rather content now that she had stood up for herself in front of the person she disliked most about the classmate she hated most. 


End file.
